Team SMAR (Smart)
by rexmankill
Summary: After passing out on the red post impact beach, shinji awakens to find himself in a forest, where his life is saved by a familiar face and he finally gets the happiness he deserved... but as it turns out where their is Humanity... angels aren’t far AU OOC RWBYverse
1. chapter 1

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I own neither Evangelion nor RWBY, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Unknown forest

The peaceful forest sits undisturbed the animals going on with their lives living in harmony

In the middle of a small clearing lies a little boy no older than 4, he has white hair and pale skin, he looks like he's at peace with his surroundings… but the peace is interrupted by a low growing

Out of the shadows walks a large black beast with red eyes and bone like armour… its gaze locked onto the child which it slowly approaches and begins to sniff

Suddenly a pair of ruby red eyes open and quickly scan their surroundings locking with the beasts glowing red eyes… it roars at him and goes to strike… until it is decapitated by a battle axe, its remains quickly vanishings

The owner of said axe briefly looks at the disintegrating corpse before shifting her gaze towards the small figure lying near her feet

The small child lies his eyes closed a small smile on his face… she shakes him with her foot

"Hey, kid… you ok?" she questioned getting no response from him causing her to bite her lip in fear that she might have been too late… until a red eye meets her own

"Oh, good you're ok… but what are you doing out here alone?" she questions looking about… and sees his face contort into thought… before confusion

"I… I don't know" he finally stammers out sitting up and observing his surroundings in puzzlement

'how did I get here… the last thing I remember is passing out on the beach… and what's wrong with my voice it sounded… younger?' he thinks as he looks at his unusually pale and small hand

"well that's no good, is it… come on let's get out of here!" she says bending down and picking him up gently, he finally gets a look at her face… and he becomes even more confused

'she… she looks like Misato?' he thinks to himself as a tear streams down his face and he reaches for his neck grabbing the silver, blood covered, pendant

"what you got their kiddo?" she questions noticing him grab something around his neck… and pausing as she sees the blood stain on it and the tears coming down his face

'poor kid… must have belonged to someone close' she reasons to herself as she slowly makes her way through the forest holding the child who remains silent

She eventually arrives at a clearing amidst the sound of fighting and arrives seeing people killing more of the beasts

The first one is a brown-haired man with a smile wielding a large spear he has stubble on his face and a ponytail… shinji notes he looks a lot like Ryoji Kaji

The second of which is a blond-haired woman whose face is wearing a scowl she is wielding two large revolvers… he also notes that she has a striking resemblance to Ritsuko Akagi

The third and final one is a small man with a red mohawk and wielding two sets of claws like weapons, but he also sees the penguin-like tail coming from his backside… shinji thinks he looks like a human version of pen-pen

The kaji lookalike impales the last one in the head leaving the field empty of those monsters… before he turns looking towards the girl a grin on his face

"hey, Misato where did you run off to… and who's that?" he questions looking towards the small boy in her arms… who appears to have dozed off

"sorry, kaji… but I chased after one of the Beowolf's and found it trying to kill the little guy… though I think something is wrong with his since he said he had no idea where he was" she mutters looking at him as he sleeps

"honestly Misato you can help your self, can you… all ways out, looking for strays" she says briefly glancing at the 4th member, who appears to be giving her the stink eye

"says you… at least I didn't have to-" but his resort is cut-off as the Ritsuko lookalike tackles him putting her hand over his mouth

"I told you that if you so much as thought about that, maidens be dammed, I would kill you" the blond lookalike threatens the smaller man who goes silent

"are you suggesting I should have let the Grimm kill him?" Misato asks back holding the boy from the blond women as if to protect him from her

"WHAT… WHY WOULD I… very funny" she mutters shaking her head at the other women

"besides you, three could have handled a small pack of them by yourselves couldn't you… or do you still need me to hold your hand?" the lavender-haired women joked getting another annoyed look

"shut up Misato"

3 hours later

The team sit outside a door to a doctor's room awaiting word from inside

Suddenly the door opens revealing young women with light red hair

"well I've looked over him and he seems to be in perfect health, however-"

"can I go it?" questions an eager misato

"yes… WAIT, NO" she says but it's too late as the women had already marched past her into the room... and had frozen in anger at the sight in front of her… the little boy she had saved was covered in scares!

"…what happened to him?" Misato dangerously asks turning her head enough so the doctor can look at her cold eye

"I am not sure… I've tried asking him, but it appears he has amnesia" she finishes looking at her not an ounce of fear at the threat

Misato slowly walks into the room looking over the boy who appears to be inspecting his silver cross… the one with blood on it

The first thing she notices is the largest scar on his chest near the heart… like something hot was placed against his skin (the 5th attack)

The next thing the multiple jiggered scars on his arm as if they were broken or severed multiple times (the 3rd breaking his arm, the 11th crushing both hands and the 14th severing his arm) as well as the many cuts that cover his body like a knife was used to cut him (the 4th)

She then notices the circular scars on his palms as if something impaled them (MP lances)

And finally, she sees the burns on his shoulders as if acid was dropped onto him (9th)

She looks towards his red eyes which meet her… and sees the slight discolouring as if one was newer than the other (again 3rd)

She has to cover her mouth in order to stop her jaw from falling off

"are… are you ok?" she questions as he looks towards his right hand a blank expression posted on his face

"yes… they don't hurt" he says looking towards her a small smile on his face as if to show he is ok

She suddenly leaps forward grabbing his small body by the shoulder, anger spilling out of her eyes

"who did this to you?" she demands… before seeing his pained look and she realises she was squeezing him and she lets go looking towards the red hand marks on his shoulders

"ow… I don't know… I can't remember" he says lying… something she catches but seeing his expression she leaves it, for now, her eyes look at him full of sadness

The rest of her team walk into the room… accompanied by a man in green with a cane

"Hello, Miss katsuragi… I trust your not making any moves on our little guest" the man jokes looking at Misato… who seems to blush out of embarrassment

"P…professor why would I do that… HE'S 4 FOR GOODNESS SAKE" she yells looking at him furiously… until she sees his joking expression

"now," he says turning his attention to Shinji… and his eyes widen a bit in anger as he quickly scans the boy's body notices the damage

"what is your name little one?" he asked kindly looking over the boy who stares back their gaze meeting

"s…s…shinji ik…ikari" he stutters out as he shifts his gaze

'he may look young but those eyes… the eyes of a hardened warrior… I've only seen them on hunters 10x times his age!' the professor thinks to himself

"well, then Mr Ikari… do you know where you are?" he questions as the boy looks around the room as if it would tell him

"n…no sir" he gets out refusing to meet his piercing gaze

"you are at beacon academy near the city of vale… do you know where that is?" he questions noting the look of confusion on his face

"n… no, s…sir" he stammers out

"where are your parents," he asks… and he immediately regrets it seeing the brief wave of sadness wash over his face

"my mother is… dead" he says coldly clenching and unclenching his hand

"and you're father?" he asks… and all the sadness dissipates only to be replaced with hatred and anger

"I have no farther!" he finishes angrily… and he thought he saw the child glow for a second by writes it off as a trick of the light

"I see… do you have anywhere to go?" he questions

"n… not that I… I know o… of" he responds

"I see … well, in that case, I suppose the best cause of action would to give you to an orph-"

"I'll take him" Misato blurts out cutting her former teacher off

"Misato what are you on abo-"

"I'm already looking after one stray… another won't be much different" she says cutting off Ritsuko who only looks at her in disbelief

"are you sure?" the professor questions looking towards his former student

"yes, I am sir" she responds a smile on her face causing the man to smile at her

"ok, Misato… you can take him… but please don't cook anything I doubt he would survive what you call food" he jokes again as her expression goes dark

Later on

A blue sports car shoots down the road at breakneck speeds its driver skilfully avoiding traffic by micrometres before skidding to a halt outside a large apartment complex

Its driver looks over to her passenger seeing that they had fallen asleep again… she softly smiles getting out the car and walking around, she plucks him out the car

Misato locks her car remotely before walking towards the building, taking the elevator up and arriving at her floor… she steps out and walks to the room on the end but before she can open is Shinji awakes and jumps out of her grip, sighing in realisation she opens the door and step in him close behind

"I'M HOME!" she yells… and she pauses as the scampering of feet is heard as a small blue haired figure appears around the corner

A small girl stands in the doorway an excited expression on her face as she sees Misato… one which immediately turns to confusion upon seeing the boy in next to her

"hello rei… we've got a new friend" she says simply as the small girl comes closer inspecting the boy… before she leaps at him hugging him

"A BROTHER!" she yells her ruby red eyes meeting his own

'…Rei?' he questions noting the resemblance… until he sees something moving on her head which stands up…

'wolf ears?' he questions to himself as the girl steps back holding his hand

"COME ON LET'S PLAY" she shouts excitedly pulling him along with unnatural strength as he looks to Misato in confusion but only sees her holding back a laugh

They arrive at a large room which has a series of toys littered about the floor

Rei lets go of his hand and leaps to the floor grabbing a toy soldier and a toy Grimm and making them fight with the solder winning easily

She looks back at him and pauses seeing his confused expression

"what's the matter?" she asks tilting her head to the side like a confused puppy… he shakes his head at the thought and just smiles getting her to do the same

"nothing… just, admiring all the toys" he says taking a seat next to her and playing

As they play Misato walks towards the doorway stopping as she sees the children playing together a smile plastered on her face

"this… this is why I fight" she says before making for the fridge and grabbing a beer downing it in seconds

"of course, these are just as good a reason " she chuckles before taking a seat on the couch and watching them play, until they both go out like someone flicked a switch, she sighs and picks them up one in each arm before walking to her own room putting them onto her queen-sized bed and tucking them in

"ehh who needs beds… couches are just as nice" she mutters walking out the room… and two pairs of red eyes open their owners snickering… before both rest for real

A few hours later

Rei awakens early in the morning when she felt something hit her she looks about seeing her new brother tossing and turning in his sleep… as if he is in pain, she reaches out to him

"Shinji…" she mutters touching him… and he stops calming down

"… I'm so sorry Rei" he murmurs as she looks at him puzzled

'for what?' she thinks

"it's ok Shinji… I forgive you' she replies as a small smile works its way onto his face and he calms down going back to sleep… and seconds later Rei joins him as she hadn't had enough sleep yet

The morning

Misato awakens to the sound of cooking and the smell of breakfast she slowly rises facing towards the kitchen her eyes closed

"kaji must have popped round again" the mummers opening her eyes… and staring in shock as Shinji cooks in the kitchen

She bolts up as if to save him and get him away from the danger… until she sees the fineness of his cooking… and she pauses in though at the tone he is humming… it seems familiar?

"and done," he says turning the stove off and depositing the bacon onto the awaiting buttered bread

"Shinji… I'm impressed" she says out of nowhere surprising him and causing him to lose his balance and fall off his stool… into her a-waiting arms as she lept to catch him

"sorry…" she mutters standing and holding him checking for injuries but seeing none she puts him down

"FOOD" rei yells from down the corridor and her footsteps aren't far behind as she arrives at the kitchen looking about hungrily

"ok you two sit down, I'll set the food at the table" Misato orders with both doing so and she quickly sets the food

Rei wolfs her food down in seconds, leaving only crumbs around stuck around her mouth as she happily giggles wiping them off

Misato devours her food like a wild animal nearly as fast as rei

Shinji just stares at the two in bewilderment before taking a bite out of his own food savouring the taste

"Misato… what's your job?" he questions looking at her as he eats his food

"SHES A HUNTER!" Rei yells happily looking at him leaning on the table and eyeing his other butty… he swipes it before she can go for it

"…what's a hunter?" he asks causing her to choke on her drink for a second

"'cough' you don't 'cough' have hunters where 'cough' you come from?" she asks between coughs

"no… what are they?" he questions as she smiles standing up

"we are hunters/huntresses of Grimm we protect the lands from those vile creatures and anybody else who tries to ruin them" she boasts proudly getting to her feet and crushing her can in her hand

"…Grimm?" he questions as she looks at him in surprise

"you don't have Grimm either?" she questions suspiciously tilting her head to the side… he stares at her blankly

"Grimm are soulless creatures which have the only goal… wipe out man and faunas kind" she says

"…faunas?" he asks as she looks even more suspicious

"yes… like Rei here, humans with animal-like appendages" she says as she walks behind Rei's chair gently grabbing her ears which move in response

"Misato?" he asks her as she walks back to her chair

"now I suppose you don't know what animals are, do you?" She mutters with a sigh

"can I become a hunter?" he asks her making her pause… and grin with glee

"of course… this is actually better it means I can train you both without the other one getting left out" she says triumphantly

"wait… rei you want to become a hunter too?" he asks as the girl in questions nods

"uhuh it's my dream to be like one of the heroes from the books my mother used to read me," she says with a smile… which turns into a frown

"it's ok Rei… he won't hurt you again" Misato promises gently hugging the girl… who shakes her head and gets her smile back

"so… when can we begin training?" Shinji asks looking towards the two women… and suddenly got very nervous as both look at him with smiles

"NOW!" rei yells standing on her chair and leaping at him

"AHHH" He shouts as the chair falls backwards unable to stop momentum as both tumbles to the floor Misato laughing at the screen

3 months later

"ok, Shinji… are you ready?" Misato asks standing in front of a large cage facing the small boy… and the small two-handed European broadsword in his hand which he holds at the ready

The small boy nods his head as Misato strikes the cage quickly moving to the side and out of the way of the creature which leaps out of its cage… it's a beawolf!

The Grimm leaps forward intending to slice the child to pieces… only to hit the grass as he all but vanishes, it looks about in confusion… till it howls in pain as the sword impales itself into its leg

"GO ON SHINJI!" Misato cheers from the sidelines as Rei stares in amazement at him

'while this is nothing like fighting angels in the Eva… it's not as hard as I thought it was going to b-' but his inner monologing is cut off as his blade is ripped out of his grip by the Grimm and tosses behind it

'ok… maybe I thought too soon' he finishes rolling backwards as it leaps at him again, he gets to his feet leaping just in time to avoid a low swipe… but not completely as it catches his feet sending him to the ground hard

It pins him going to strike

SHRIP

"SHINJI!" rei yells in fear as a scream of pain echo's around the area

"GET OFF" Shinji shouts as he plunges his hand deeper into the Grimm's eye triggering it to do so backing off in pain, Shinji slowly stands taking this opportunity to run after his sword which he leaps at grabbing and swings with all the force he can muster as the sound of the Grimm approaching gets closer

SLASH… THUMP

The sound of heavy breathing fills the small clearing as Shinji kneels holding the bloodied sword as blood dripping off him… he looks at his hand briefly, before turning his attention to the smiling Misato and the amazed Rei giving them a small smile of his own, he stands

He slowly walks his way over to them… before noting their looks

"what's the matter?" he questions before realising that he is covered in blood… and he reeks

"Grimm blood… one of the foulest smells on remnants" Misato mutters as rei holds her nose

"…still not as bad as your cooking," he says as her face darkens, and she slowly draws her axe… shinji quickly loses his smile and tries to run in the opposite direction but two arms scoop him up as she brings him into a hug

"Ohh no you don't mister… now you're getting the Misato special" she declares as his face fills with fear

"NOOOOOOO!" his pitiful screams fill the area around them causing all life to look on it pity at his misfortune

2 hours later

Misato's apartment

Misato stands alone in the kitchens fiddling with her scroll when suddenly the doorbell rings

She puts down the device and sighs… she walks out the kitchen and walks quickly to the front door which she opens revelling her teammate kaji

"hey, Misato am here to dro- whoa… what in the name of dust what happened to you?" he asks gesturing to her blood covered front as she smiles sheepishly

"…well I may or may not have hugged someone who was covered in Grimm blood to congratulate him on his first kill," she says rubbing the back of her head as he shakes his own head as he walks inside past her into the kitchen putting the parcel he was carrying on the counter

"So anyway, here's your old music player… not sure why you wanted it though" he mutters the last part handing her a weird black device… Shinji SDAT!

"it was a gift from an old friend… she said I should give it to my son if I had one… and since Shinji is the closest thing I can have to a son…" she trails off faintly rubbing her stomach as kaji frowns… before leaning towards her and kissing her on the cheek… and getting a kick to the face for his trouble

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" she questions as her face goes bright red in embarrassment as kaji sits up rubbing his broken nose

'damn… smashed my aura in one hit' he thinks grinning

"ahh… you're always so pretty when your angry" he flirts as she leaps forward drawing a kitchen knife

"err are we interrupting something?" Shinji asks from the doorway causing both to turn to look towards the two children as rei grins and Shinji smiles at them

Misato quickly stands hiding the weapon behind her back and smiles widely

"no nothing at all… shinji come here a moment please" she asks grabbing something off the counter

"please tell me you didn't cook something" he begs slowly approaching her, but she ignores the jab and slowly gets onto one knee locking eyes with him

"ok… hold out your hands and close your eyes" she says as he gives a weird look… before complying, she places the SDAT into his grip

"ok… you can open them" she says as he does so… and they open full of shock and happiness

"t…thank you m…misato," he says holding it and looking at it

"ehh it's nothing much really" she mutters facing away… until he leaps forward hugging her catching her off guard

"thank you, mom," he mutters not realising what he said… and he looks up upon feeling something wet hit his head… seeing Misato crying tears of joy

"Misato are you ok-GAH!" but he is cut off as rei leaps at them hugging them both

"HUGS!" she yells as all three tumbles to the ground… and begin to laugh. Meanwhile, kaji feeling like he was intruding left the kitchen the second the children appeared

5 months later

"are you sure you're going to be ok?" Misato asks looking towards the two children who look at her confident expression on their faces

"of course… we have never paid attention to you, so we never picked up any off your bad habits" Shinji responds a small smile on his face at her frown

"…very funny… just please, be safe" she replies heading out the door and after one more glance, she leaves the two

"so, Rei… what do you want to do?" Shinji asks his sister… who smiles unnerving him

"TRAIN!" she yells tackling him as he sighs…

The next day

"I'M HOME!" Misato yells entering the door… and hearing nothing causing her to smile

"must still be asleep" she mutters walking into the living room… and freezing at the sight in front of her

The window is shattered pieces of glass litter the room and on the floor lies a small canister which has popped open its contents long emptied

She quickly leaps at it viciously picking it up and inspecting it

"chloroform…" she mutters darkly crushing the can in her hand and looking about the room… she suddenly leaps to the side avoiding the large war hammer which smashes the floor

She turns around her eyes meeting those of her assailant who picks up his heavy hammer as if it was a feather

"Huh… am surprised you were able to avoid me… not many can hear me creep up on them"

"WHERE ARE THEY?" she demands drawing her Axe and leaping at her opponent who blocks with his own hammer smiling

"and why should I tell you?" he asks as she growls… and he screams in pain as his whole body is enveloped in energy he drops to the ground shaking as she places her foot on his neck

"where are they?" she questions coldly her eyes full or rage

"who?" he gets out as she applies even more pressure to his neck

"WHERE ARE MY KIDS!?" She shouts bringing her Axe down next to his head

"you're too late… there already in the hands of our leaders and there is nothing you can do about it" he says spitting out blood… and he screams in agony as more energy pours into his body… she reaches for her scroll contacting someone

"Rits I need you to come to mine quickly… ok see you soon" she says putting it down

"who's that… your boyfriend?" the man taunts… until he sees her smile

"no… the blond doctor… ritsuko Akagi" she says her smile turning into a creepy grin

"…THE Ritsuko Akagi, the mind-wiper?" he questions fearful as she leans forward her smile getting bigger

"correct," she says

SPIT

She loses the smile as he spits blood onto her forehead as he gains one of his own

TWACK

An abandoned Warehouse on the edge of the city

A large abandoned warehouse stands alone its brother all demolished by either humans or time itself

Inside it lies two familiar figures both chained together by thick steel, neither are conscious

Standing a few feet away is a large figure whose appearance is completely hidden by his overcoat and hat… he stares at the children as Shinji slowly awake

"ugghhh…" Shinji groans

'what happened… the last thing I remember was sitting with Rei… then the sound of glass shattering… then nothing' he thinks looking about but only seeing shadows

"my, my this is surprising… your already awake" a voice comment from his left as a figure walks into view

An average sized man walks into view he is wearing a hat which hides most of his head leaving only his piercing blue eyes which bore into Shinji's red ones

"who… who are you?" Shinji questions struggling a bit until he releases he's in chains

"that's the million-dollar questions… we are the Black Claw" he responds as multiple other figures come into view and a large one at the back stands out the most

'Who?' he thinks to himself as he feels Rei awaken

"Ugghhh… shinji my head hurts" rei moans from behind him looking about

"hey look, the Animal is awake" one of the figures comments pointing at Rei who looks at him in confusion… which turns to anger as she figures out who they are

"the black claw… a group formed in response to the white fang… a bunch of racist pro-human monsters who hunt and skin faunae's as if they where hunting game" she mutters darkly as the first man laughs a severed rabbit ear hanging off his belt

"but its only natural for us people to hunt Animals," he says back getting a growl from her

"what are you going to do?" Shinji questions not letting his fear show

"well… we are taking your animal loving ass to our boss... and kill the mutt" he says eyeing Rei and slowly walking towards her drawing his knife

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" Shinji yells struggling in his restraints as the man grabs Rei bringing the blade to her ear

"Ohh how I love it when the squ-SLASH-eel" he mutters darkly taking the top of her right ear off drawing blood and a pained whine from the girl and an angry growl from Shinji

SMASH… CRUNCH

A similar figure smashes through a glass window and lands on one of the other figures crushing them underfoot

Misato rises from her spot a scowl on her face she looks towards her children… and it gets even bigger seeing the crying Rei

3 more figures follow suit two men and Ritsuko

The first man is a tall dark-haired man with a sword… his eyes are as red as Shinji and rei's own, he has an annoyed expression on his face

The final man is… professor ozpin?

All 4 of the hunters look about at their enemies… and all their gazes lock onto the large figure near the back

"so… you are here" the dark-haired man says as he slowly heads towards them

"SHIT HUNTERS OPEN FIRE" the original man yells as he comrades do as ordered… all except the large man who beelines for Shinji and Rei grabbing them and leaping impossibly high through the ceiling!

The man moves at impossibly high speeds getting out of the city in seconds as the sound of fighting echoes in the background… and it stops as fast as it started with 4 figures leaping out after them

The man jumps into a clearing skidding to a stop as his 4 pursuers do the same

"ok freak… how about you hand over the kids and we won't hurt ya" the dark-haired man says his sword replaced by a scythe

"QROW!" Misato shouts annoyed causing the man to causally look back to her

"what… couldn't hurt to ask" the now named Qrow responds, they all stare back at the figure who seems to laugh

"you have this the wrong way… you leave me to my own business… and I won't kill you" he deep voice responds sending chills down the children's spines

"its 2 of the most powerful hunters in remanence along with two more both highly dangerous… how do you expect to do that?" Ritsuko asks as Misato looks at her rolling her eyes at her friend

"simple really" he mutters as he reaches up taking his hat off along with his coat... revealing the Third Angel!

"so… still, want to fight?" he questions as his free arm glows with energy

'we need to get the children away from him' Misato thinks getting an agreement from the others in Ritsuko telepathy connection

Suddenly Misato leaps into action heading straight for her children… only to be sent flying by a back-hand from the angel

"predictable" it mumbles… until it sees the scythe heading for it which it avoids… as it hits its true target, the chain snapping it and sending the children cartwheeling through the air

The angel goes to grab them… only to find its path obstructed by ozpin who sends a flurry of attacks towards him… only to be blocked by an energy field but it gives the lavender-haired women enough time to reappear grabbing the children and appearing next to Ritsuko… who has her eyes closed as veins on her head bulge out

Suddenly the angel collapses onto its knees holding its head in pain as both qrow and ozpin send multiple attacks towards it

"ENOUGH" it yells sending out an energy blast knocking the two huntsmen away and temporary out of the fight

"AGHHHH" Ritsuko yells holding her head as the feedback hits her taking her out of the fight

"I'll admit… you almost had me for a second… almost" he admits walking over to the women who takes out her axe and leaps forward raising it to strike… and she is again swatted like a fly and smashed into a tree braking said a tree in half

The angle briefly glances about noting the two huntsmen slowly getting their bearing

"to be honest you two are too much trouble… am sure they won't mind me just killing you" it says lifting its left arm as a lance of energy shoots out of it and it prepares to strike Shinji who can only watch in terror as it brings it down

SPLAT

Blood sprays onto Shinji face covering him as he looks in horror at the sight in front of him

Misato stands in front of him a spear of light exiting her stomach dripping blood… her blood!

"d…don't w…worry…" she weakly mutters as she is pulled back and raises into the air impaled on the lance

"such a foolish act" it mutters swinging its arm and discarding her to the ground leaving her lifeless as Shinji looks at her wide-eyed

"MISATO!" qrow yells a shocked expression on his face ozpin sporting one of his own… which turns to anger as he leaps at the angel raising his cane and striking the distracted creature cracking its mask and staggering it

"AHHHH… YOU DAMN INSECT DARE TO DAMAGE ONE SACRED LIKE ME?" it yells its voice full of anger as it eyes glow with energy and it fires a powerful attack which hits him directly

The Smoke clears revelling him surrounded by a green bubble… which pops as he collapsed

"OZZY" he yells looking towards the angel in anger leaping forward… right into its awaiting grip as it grabs him around the neck causing him to drop his weapon

"GAHH" He yells as he is slammed into the ground and a fist as big as his head slams into his chest shattering his aura and forcing him to cough up blood… he loses consciousness

He slowly awakens to the sound of an angry shriek and the sound of fighting… he tries to open his eyes but only sees two large blurry figures duking it out… they close

They reopen and he sees the angle getting tossed like a ragdoll by the other figure… they close

"Mr…MR PLEASE WAKE UP!" a young female shouts shaking him…. He bolts up grabbing his sore chest, he looks around seeing Rei looking at him concerned as he shakes his head… he frowns looking at her ear

'poor kid' he thinks

"PLEASE YOU HAVE TO SAVE HER!" she begs causing him to snap awake and look about seeing the motionless Misato a few feet away he quickly crawls to her grabbing her

"shit… she's lost a lot of blood" he mutters reaching for his scroll… and pulling out blood covered fragments as it was shattering in his pocket in the fight

"FUCK" He shouts reaching into Misato's coat grabbing her and activating the emergency S.O.S, he suddenly looks up as the sound of shattering glass he heard and he turns around… and nearly screams in shock at it

The angle lies dead its body torn to pieces its red core shattered… and shattered again as the culprit beats the long-dead corpse

The said culprit is a large violet and neon green coloured armoured covered being which has a large horn and two yellow rage-filled eyes

"what the fuck?" he questions looking towards the girl who is still looking nervously at Misato

Suddenly ozpin appears out of nowhere approaching the monster carefully… he slowly taps it on the back and it spins so fast he's surprised he didn't drill to the core of the planet

Its worn fist was raised as if to strike him… till it recognizes him and stands up at over 8 feet… It looks at him… then Misato, before collapsing on the spot and exploding into energy revealing… shinji?

1 Week later

Beep…beep…beep

The sound of a heartbeat monitor fills the small hospital room Rei finds herself, in the source of it?... the lavender-haired women lying comatose in the bed in front of her

The girl's eyes stay on the women unmoving form, her ears dropped down and one of them appears to be bandaged up, a faint red tinting said bandage

Sitting next to her is Shinji… like her, his eyes are locked on Misato's body… or eye as his right one is covered in a wrapping

In the middles of the two lies the playing SDAT, each have their own bud in their respective ears

Sending in the doorway is Kaji who has a grim expression on his face, he looks from their depressed form and onto his teammates own…

'she looks so… peaceful… damn that monster' he thinks darkly his gaze shifting to the ground

He slowly takes a step into the room his foot hitting the floor louder than he intended catching the attention of the children who look at him hopefully… but their gaze quickly returns to Misato their expressions souring

"Hey, kids… how are you feeling?" he questions as they look towards Misato… and noting Shinji look down towards the ground

"it's my fault" he mutters as rei looks at him a small frown on her face… which turns to an angry one as she smacks him over the back of the head hard

TWACK

"don't you DARE blame yourself!" She shouts as he looks at her slowly, his mouth showing a small smile at the attempt to cheer him up

"blame who?" a weak voice asks from in front of them as she looks in, in happiness seeing Misato weakly sitting up and looking over them a confused expression on her face

"MAMA!" they both yell leaping forward and hugging her causing her to grunt in pain, they both begin to cry into her abdomen making her smile lightly

At the door, way kaji looks at the scene with a smile… until Misato begins to cough blood

"DOCTOR!" he yells bolting out the door his voice continues to echo through the doorway

"how are you two?" she questions only getting incoherent babbling in response

Before they can talk more kaji retunes two doctors right behind him

"shit she can't be moving she'll open her wounds, gets the children out of the way" the man coldly says as the nurses slowly approach the children who are too delirious to realise what's going on

They quickly give them to the confused kaji and push him out the door to work

"what… what am I supposed to do?" he questions… and he sighs as he realises they are soaking his favourite shirt with their cries

"I believe I may have an idea," a certain voice says from his left

Somewhere else

Shinji and Rei are playing together near the side of the road… along with a blond girl and a black/red haired girl

"so… what happened?" kaji asks the other man…Qrow, who sighs taking a swig of his drink

"not sure to be honest… I kept blacking out after that thing hit me in the gut… broke half of my ribs" he responds looking over the playing children

"though from what Rei told me… after Misato was flung and I was knocked out Shinji began to glow… and next thing she knows a large purple monster was in his place smacking the bloody prick around" he says cracking his neck

"damn… what did ozpin say?" Kaji asks looking towards the other man in disbelief

"he said that it was a creature of legend… the purple berserker" he says taking another swig

"THE PURPLE BESERKER! … the one who protected the ancients?" Kaji says his jaw practically falling off

"Yup… that's what the scrolls said it looked like… although they mention it being bigger… something like 300 feet… not the 8 feet we saw" he says… the sound of screeching tires is heard as he looks to the side in shock

A large lorry is flying through the air in front of them… towards the kids!

SMASH

Only to be stopped by the being in questions which holds the crumpled vehicle in place, quickly backing off in fear as it looks at its own arms in horror… before fleeing into an alleyway Rei quickly perusing

While qrow goes after his own charges kaji bolts into the alleyway seeing the purple being sitting its head against its knees and hugging its legs, Rei stands next to it a look of worry on her face

"Shinji… please calm down" she begs to shake it to no avail…

"…it happened again" he mutters as Rei sits next to him giving him a tight hug

'so… this wasn't the first time' kaji thinks looking over the boy… or was he?

Foots steps resonate into the alleyway as kaji turns around preparing to stop the people interrupting the moment… until a red blur shoots past him nearly knocking him over

"that was so cool!" A little voice screams causing him to shake his head

The red/black haired girl looks towards the sad boy stars in her eyes... who seems to get a small smile seeing her enthusiasm… well at least he thinks since he can't see its face

"RUBY!" qrow shouts as her and the blond rush to kaji him stopping but the girl continues joining the smaller one

"wow…" she mutters as he slowly smiles...?

"what was that?" she questions looking at him in awe

"I… I don't know," he says in a slight lie

'it's Unit 01…' he thinks looking at his hand… and it's shrunk?

"wow… you're like a knight out of the story!" ruby shouts in amazement as Shinji stands seeing he is at his normal Hight

He looks toward a nearby piece of metal looking at his reflection

'it looks… kinda like Ebony armour from that game… Skyrim?' he mutters (if you want to see it google the ebony set from elder scrolls 5 Skyrim… only in unit 01 colour scheme and having a small horn) his two red eyes seem to glow a tint yellow through the eye slit

He slowly approaches the piece of metal…

CLANG

And hits it with all the force he can muster denting it greatly

"… huh cool" he mutters his voice sounding electronic and distorted

"…how do I get it off?" he questions himself attempting to rip the gauntlet off… and feeling like he was trying to remove his own skin

"how did you form it?" kaji questions walking forward and inspecting the armoured child… and he leaps back in fright as a small flash of light swallows Shinji's head… and his helmet is gone!

"I… thought about it disappearing and it did" he explains looking at his arm and concentrating… and nothing happens

"…" he stares at his arm puzzled before shaking his head indifferently

"you don't seem very worried about this" qrow comments looking towards Shinji

"…its not hurting me and it seems like armour… I wonder how tough it is though?" he questions looking at his armoured palm

RING

The sound of a ringing scroll catches the attention of the group… it is coming from kaji!

"hello… WHAT REALLY OK WE'RE ON OUR WAY!" he shouts

"what's happening?" he questions

"the doctors have given Misato the all-clear… but there is some bad news" he says looking down not meeting the concerned gaze of Shinji and Rei

The hospital

"how… how is she?" kaji asks standing outside the room an anxious look on his face, he was alone as Shinji and rei had all but smashed their way into the room… and the two unconscious doctors on the floor

"well, mentally she seems ok… she just had a bit of memory loss is all… but not that long an hour at the most" he says causing to kaji to sigh in relief

"but… when the lance pierced her… it severed her spinal column… her aura is trying to fix it as are we, but… she'll be lucky to walk again… let alone fight as a huntress" the doctor turns away not wanting to see the look of sadness on kaji's face

'it's been her dream since I met her… all those years ago… her dream ended thanks to some stupid monster…' he thinks angrily and seeing thus the doctor slowly back away unsure what to do

'and, where was I? when her dream was cut short?... I was in bed with another DAMN WOMAN!' he thinks growling at his own stupidity

His internal self-hate is cut off as two figures appear around the corner… pen-pen and Ritsuko, they stop in front of him out of breath from what must have been a long journey

"how… how is she?" pen-pen asks concerned a look of fear on his face

"she will live but… she won't be a huntress any longer" Kaji says in a defeated tone… before turning to the doctor emotionlessly as does Ritsuko and pen-pen

"have you told her?" he demands… and his facial expression is all he needs

He slowly walks to the door carefully turning the handle letting sound filter out the room… the sound of laughter?

He fully opens the door to see… misato in a fit of laughter along with rei as Shinji lies on the floor trying to get his helmet off before it disappears in a flash of light and he relaxes

"ok… I am now concerned that it appears when someone tries to touch me… no matter the intent" he mutters in an annoyed tone

"though I guess its got its uses… can't be sneak attacked anymore" Misato says helpful, eyeing his annoyed expression

"Misato… how are you feeling?" kaji asks causing all present to look at him

"ehh I've felt better… but I'm happy" she says a small smile appearing which causes kaji to look a bit happier but still…

"even though you… can't be a Huntress anymore?" he lowly questions as her smiles lowers a bit… until Shinji and Rei climb onto the bed snuggling up to her sides

She hugs them tightly

"yea I know… but don't worry… when this huntress falls, she's going to make two more replace her" she says confidently as the two children look at her widening their eyes

"I'm sure they will turn out as fine… along as they don't learn your habits that is" a familiar voice said from behind them… professor ozpin!

"Miss katsuragi… how are you feeling?" he queries a worried expression on his face

"like I said I've felt better… but I have a mission now… and I won't fail it" she says determined raising her hand into the air… before realising she was sitting up despite her injury

"…ow" she mutters falling back onto the bed

Later on

Misato, Shinji and rei lie in the hospital bed asleep… with the expectation of Shinji who opens his eyes looking sadly towards Misato

'I can't believe she… she nearly sacrificed her own life for me… what did I do to deserve her kindness?' he questions himself sitting up and gently getting off the bed walking towards the window… and realising it was too high for him to look out of like he wanted to

'I'M WORTHLESS COMPARED TO HER… so why?' he thinks falling to his knees as tears stream down his face

'…because she loves you' a voice responds shocking him… and he falls to the ground lifeless

Somewhere else

Shinji slowly opens his eyes, to find himself floating in the clouds the blue sky and the yellow sun the only other visible things

"where… where am I?" he questions getting to his bearings... he panics as his voice sounds different… like it did all those months ago he looks at his hand seeing it was less pale than he was used to… normal!

"you are in your own mindscape" the same voice responds causing him to turn to the source… seeing a being made of light softly looking at him its soft blue eyes full of love and compassion

"who… who are you?" he questions timidly as he suddenly finds himself standing on a grassy hill the clouds long gone

"my name doesn't fit in your language… however, you used to refer to me as Lilith" it says warms looking over the small child its gaze soft

"t… the second angel… the mother of humanity?" he asks as it slowly nods

"yes…" it says slowly

"what… what do you want?" he questions realising he is talking to his races creator… his ancient mother!

"simple really… I want to see my children survive the plague of this 'Grimm'" it says in disgust at the term

"what... what's its got to do with me?" he questions meeting its gaze… and feeling all his fear dissipate

"Lilim… soon you will hold the world fate in your hands… like you did before… as it turns out my other half… is a sore loser" it mutters with a sigh as if this wasn't the first time

"Lilim?" he questions looking at her tilting his head

"yes… that is your angel name, my son… you and your sister 'Rei' share it as you both are the chosen children of Lilith… my chosen" it finishes

"…what?" he questions slightly confused

"you and your sister are the chosen children of Lilith… you are known as the angles twins… Lilium" it says repeating its self a little more simply (lilim for a singular child and Lilium for both)

"your both angels who just so happen to be twins which share the name Lilium" it states simply getting a slow nod from the child… before it sighs in sadness

"am afraid I must send you back now… that nice woman is concerned about your wellbeing" it says waving's its arm-like appendage and everything fades

Back in the hospital room

Shinji slowly opens his eyes to find himself propped against the wall with Misato and rei looking at him worried

"SHINJI!" Misato shouts looking at him concerned as he snaps awake

"Misato?" he asks shaking his head… and noticing everything was smaller than he had left it

"are you ok… what happened to you?" she questions looking at him… and his larger body

"what do-… oh… rei am I-"

"yes"

"though so… well, Misato I guess you call this my… semblance" he says finding the right word a large flash envelope him revelling his little-armoured form

"a suit of armour huh… and here I was thinking my energy shock was good" she mutters shaking his head

'right... she can overload people senses with her Aura" he thinks remembering what he was told… he slowly stands noticing that she was doing similar… his jaw drops

"what?" she questions looking at him… until she also catches on

"I… I can walk?" she questions looking towards her back... and spinning like a ballerina

"I CAN WALK I CAN WALK I CAN-OHH GOD!"

THUMP

Her joy is cut off as she impacts the floor landing on her bum thanks to the sudden pain

'a little gift for killing the third…' Lilith's voice says in his head bringing a smile to his face

SMASH

Kaji comes flying through the door spear in hand and prepared to stab… until he sees the once again standing Misato… since she ripped the weapon out of his hand and floored him

"MISATO… YOU CAN WALK?" he asks as the spear stops at his nose… and Misato immediately back off holding her sore back

"ok... I need to stop straining myself" she painfully mutters

Suddenly the doctor lunges into the room hearing the commotion… and looking in shock at the standing Misato

"… ok what happened," he asked

The next morning

Misato, Shinji and rei stand outside the hospital looking towards the large building, kaji and professor ozpin stand a few feet away

"am surprised they let you out so soon" the professor notes taking a sip of his coffee

"yea… doctors said the damage has healed… mostly anyway, I can walk… but they don't recommend fighting any Grimm anytime soon" she says back

"yea… the doctor said it was like God himself helped you in your hour of need" kaji continues

"…or one of his angels" a barely audible Shinji corrects but seemingly no one heard him… except for rei who looks at him tilting her head in confusion

"well… I think its time to head home… see you later professor… kaji" she says as Shinji and rei give similar responses

"…are you sure you're able to drive?" ozpin asks worried as she approaches the car but neither Shinji nor rei have moved from their spot

"yeah, ill be fine… it was my legs that hurt, not my arms" she reasons openings the passenger door as Shinji and rei timidly approach the car carefully

"Besides I have to get home before 6 otherwise I'll have to cook late," she says slamming the door as both children turn to her in horror hugging each other at the idea of her food

They look at the two men who can only offer them sympathy as the crazed women drives down the road at high speeds

"… didn't she say she would replace herself with two hunters… not kill two hunters?" kaji asks looking towards his professor who has a small smile on his face

"yes… did you hear Mr Ikari mutter something by the way?" he questions back causing kaji to furrow his brow in thought

"can't say I did… why?" he asks as the professor turns around and walks away leaving him alone

"great… wander off after asking a question" kaji mutters heading in the opposite direction

'one of his angels? … what did he mean by that… you are one very strange child Shinji Ikari' the professor thinks shaking his head

Author Note: I decided to rum this through Grammarly and put into one document because why not, anyway hope you enjoyed reading this... And chow for now


	2. Adoption

Greeting reader and possible future writer, unfortunately, due to life reason I will be unable to continue this story

However, if you want to continue it yourself please feel free if you want I could give you the basic plot line I was using and you can build off that

P.S sorry for disappointing you for not being able to finish this sorry, maybe if no one adopt kt and when j finish Collage/six form mill come back and finishes them... Until then, chow for now


End file.
